The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a stacked semiconductor package having the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor chip having a chip selecting structure and a stacked semiconductor package having the same.
Recent developments in semiconductor fabrication technology have lead to various types of semiconductor packages having semiconductor devices suitable for processing more data in shorter periods of time.
One of these developments is a stacked semiconductor package, in which semiconductor chips are stacked and connected to each other. The stacked semiconductor package improves both data storage capacity and data processing speed.
In order to realize the stacked semiconductor package, a control signal, a data signal, a power signal, and an address signal are applied to a specific semiconductor chip among the plurality of stacked semiconductor chips. However, difficulties ensue, in that different patterns or through holes must be formed in different positions in the respective semiconductor chips of the stacked semiconductor package in order to select the corresponding specific semiconductor chip of the plurality of stacked semiconductor ships.